Hidan, mi camino es la masacre
by Endless Rage
Summary: Un fic sobre el carismático Hidan, confiado, bravucón, impertinente, pero como todo ¿Siempre fue así?, ¿Cómo fue su niñez?, ¿Qué lo motivo a ser como todos lo conocemos?, algo psicópata, el único con una mente clara, lean y decidan ustedes


Hidan, mi camino es la masacre

Una escena común, donde un pequeño niño observa alegre como una hilera de hormigas trabaja en completa sincronía recolectando alimento y después llevándolo a su hormiguero.

Después de un momento el niño tomo una barra para comenzar a matar a las pobres hormigas. Se divertía al eliminar a esos pequeños seres que eran insignificantes insectos, totalmente diferentes a el que con un movimiento terminaba con la vida de un montón.

Una travesura común de un niño, muchos de los mayores que pasaban a su alrededor simplemente actuaban sin interés, e incluso algunos recordaban como en sus respectivas épocas también habían tenido juegos similares.

- ¿Qué hace? – pensaba otro pequeño niño que miraba a el otro – ¿Para qué hacer eso?, ¿Ese juego que tiene de divertido?

Ese niño pensaba en como el otro acababa con las vidas de esos insectos con alegría sin siquiera sentir un poco de lo que esos diminutos seres llegaban a sentir, no veía inconveniente en ver como los mataba sin razón aparente.

No sentía ninguna clase de compasión por los insectos, no era tan noble ni tan bueno como para que le moviera un sentido de la justicia, pero cuestionaba lo que ocurría: los estaba matando pero no parecía que comprendiera la reacción, el dolor de esos insectos.

- Mira que divertido – dijo otro niño acercándose al que mataba las hormigas.

- Es bastante divertido – dijo el otro niño mientras golpeaba a las hormigas con mas alegría – ¡mira!

- ¿Puedo jugar? – dijo el otro niño mientras tomaba también una rama - ¿Puedo?

- ¿Eh? – dijo el otro niño.

- Anda, di que si – dijo el otro niño haciendo mueca de tristeza – por favor.

- Esta bien – dijo el niño haciéndose aun lado para que su compañero también se colocara.

El pequeño que lo observaba seguía sin poder imaginar esa acción, no sentía repudio por matar, no se ofendía con la idea de acabar con la vida. Sentía que había nacido con un extraño juicio, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era el no entender el dolor de su prójimo, eso le causaba bastante confusión.

Incluso se sentía molesto como era posible eso, matar a alguien sin comprender el daño y dolor que se le causaba, al menos la muerte debía tener un tipo de sentido, el dolor eso era lo que conducía a la muerte, no era clavar una navaja en el cuerpo de alguien o aplastarlo, no era la acción que conducía a la muerte de otro ser.

Pero lo que hacia eco en la cabeza del niño era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, ¿Tan extraño es pensar en el dolor que se causa?, si se preocuparan por ese detalle no seria posible que se comprendiera la propia existencia, el dolor es una prueba de que se esta vivo.

La alegría, la tristeza, las emociones en si eran solamente cosas temporales, banales, sin mucho sentido. Un minuto eres feliz y al siguiente no, y ¿Qué es lo que queda?, el recuerdo de ser feliz, eso era una tontería, el recordar una emoción es vago y solo imaginativo.

Pero el dolor, el dolor causa una enorme reacción en el cuerpo, es algo que trasciende mas allá de los recuerdos marca los cuerpos y espíritus, pero nadie parecía siquiera tomarlo en serio, al parecer el pensamiento común era el evadir pensar en ello por ser molesto, nadie miraba lo fascinante del dolor, nadie apreciaba su naturaleza.

A ese niño le perturbaban esa clase de pensamientos, ideas demasiado extrañas y complejas para alguien quien debería preocuparse por jugar y divertirse. El en realidad participaba en todo eso en apariencia también actuaba como alguien de su edad, solo que esa pregunta nació y lo hacia cuestionar a los demás.

En su villa muchas veces vio como llegaban los ninjas de las misiones, con sangre en sus ropas o con heridas en el cuerpo, se preguntaba que era lo que se sentía estar en esa clase de acción, la emoción y la adrenalina, sobre todo el dolor que se podía ver.

Después de eso cuando el niño estaba jugando en el patio de su propia casa, lanzando una pequeña pelota encontró un hormiguero y nuevamente todo lo ocurrido antes volvió a su mente.

- Me pregunto – dijo el pequeño curioso – ¿Qué se sentirá?

Con una rama pequeña que arranco de uno de los árboles de su patio, se preparaba a aplastar una hormiga pero en ese momento decidió no usar la rama, tomo la hormiga en su mano haciéndola enojar, para después recibir un fuerte piquete.

Sintió el dolor en su mano, la sensación era algo difícil de describir para todos la lógica seria decir "duele", pero para ese niño eso era mucho mas. La sensación era desagradable, era como si hubiera recibido una quemadura que se extendía desde de la palma a su brazo, y después al resto de su cuerpo.

Su cerebro en ese momento físicamente le decía al resto de su cuerpo que estaba recibiendo una sensación no deseada, pero a nivel mental sentía estaba entendiendo de lo que era capaz ese insecto, a partir de hay recordaría ese dolor. Comprendía al pequeño y diminuto ser.

Después de sentir eso, tomo a la hormiga y haciendo presión con sus dedos termino por aplastarla sintiéndose muy contento, con muchos ánimos de continuar jugando, pues había matado a alguien que en verdad comprendía.

Al entrar a su casa corriendo, el niño tropezó tallando su rodilla con el suelo y aunque no hizo ningún ruido, su padre al ver como cayo de inmediato corrió a ayudarlo poniéndolo de pie y revisando el raspón que su hijo tenía.

- ¡Oye! – dijo el padre del pequeño con preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si – dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

- Te hiciste un raspón – dijo el padre mirando la rodilla de su hijo – déjame curarlo.

- Esta bien, no es nada – dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba en el suelo – no te asustes papá.

- Voy por lo necesario – dijo el padre mientras buscaba lo necesario – se que es exagerar, pero que padre no lo hace.

Poco después el padre del pequeño tomaba una toalla humedecida en un poco de agua tibia y la pasaba por la herida limpiando cualquier rastro de polvo y sangre, tomo un pequeño frasco con un antiséptico que con la ayuda de un algodón esparció con el fin de evitar una infección.

El pequeño sintió un poco de ardor por la medicina poniéndose tenso, su padre al ver eso acerco su rostro a la herida soplando suavemente haciéndolo sentir un suave alivio.

Era extraño a pesar de que tenia un extraño sentimiento acerca del dolor. No le gustaba sentirlo, como a todos los demás le molestaba, lo hacia sentir muy contento al ver que no era alguien anormal del todo.

- Papá – dijo el pequeño algo triste – ¿tu crees que soy extraño?

- ¿Extraño? – dijo su padre un poco confundido – ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- En ocasiones siento que nadie piensa como yo – dijo el pequeño desanimado – no veo las cosas como los demás, soy raro.

- Escucha – dijo el padre consolando a su hijo, mientras se sentaba junto a el – todos sentimos eso a veces, todos somos diferentes, me recuerdas a tu madre.

- ¿Mama era extraña? – dijo el pequeño curioso.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo su padre dándole un suave golpe en el hombro – no digas eso de tu madre, ella era parecida a ti.

- ¿Me contarías de ella papa? – dijo el pequeño muy interesado.

El padre sonrío y se recostó de lado sobre el piso mirando a su hijo, ese rostro curioso era igual al de su esposa.

- Cuando comencé a salir con tu mama – dijo el padre del pequeño con algo de nostalgia al recordar viejos tiempos – ella también me pregunto lo mismo, se sentía diferente a los demás por pensar diferente, aun cuando salíamos a realizar misiones ella era muy solitaria.

- Poco a poco pude acercarme a ella – continuo el padre con su relato mientras su hijo permanecía muy atento – la primera vez que me pregunto si era rara, lo hizo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo no sabia que responder, era la primera vez que mostraba sus sentimientos así que lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que todos somos diferentes, que eso nos vuelve únicos, especiales y que pasara lo que pasara, fuera de la manera que fuera si ella se sentía bien entonces no debería sentirse rara.

Después de eso el papá se puso de pie, jugando un poco con el cabello de su hijo sonrío para después darle un beso en la frente.

- No eres raro hijo – dijo el padre dando ánimos a su hijo – no te sientas mal

Con esas palabras el niño salio a su cuarto alegre por sentir que no era raro e incluso, su madre había sentido eso haciéndolo sonreír mas mientras deseaba el poder tenerla junto a el en esos momentos.

Hacia un año de que ella había muerto en una misión, desde entonces el y su padre se las habían arreglado para salir adelante, entre su hogar y las tareas como ninja su papa se esforzaba por darle la mayor atención posible, el no tenia nada que reprochar.

Un paisaje agradable a los sentidos, era de mañana y la vegetación del lugar despedía un aroma sumamente relajante, el aroma de las flores silvestres, mas el del pasto y los árboles de la zona vuelven al sentido del olfato presa de sensaciones de paz, por ultimo la brisa suave de la mañana parecia acariciar suavemente a todo aquel que toca.

- Que pacifico esta esto – pensaba un joven que estaba recostado sobre el pasto – parece como si el mundo se detuviera.

Después de eso inhalo profundamente para soltar una gran carcajada, levantándose de inmediato observando todo con indiferencia y cierto recelo.

- ¿Paz?, ¿Tranquilidad? – pensaba el joven mientras iba molestándose mas y mas – esa falsa esperanza, yo no entiendo como todas las personas hablan de eso y se sienten tranquilas.

De repente una pequeña ardilla que salía de un matorral, sorprendió al joven quien por puro reflejo lanzo uno de sus shurikens matándola al instante.

- Desearía saber que sentiste – dijo el joven intrigado – si entendiera tu dolor quizá entonces yo podría entenderte.

Sin dudar un instante recogió su arma limpiándola y guardándola, para después sonreír de manera morbosa por lo que había realizado.

- Quisiera entender esto – dijo el joven mientras caminaba despreocupado por el sendero – no es que yo sea extraño, pero mi forma de ver las cosas es diferente, maldición por mas que trato las cosas son así.

- ¡Hidan! – dijo un hombre con una voz que mostraba enojo que aparecía frente al joven – por fin te encuentro, estamos muy apurados como para tener que lidiar con tu rebeldía.

- Ah por favor – dijo Hidan molesto – quieres dejar de hablar tu voz me enferma.

- Debemos volver a la aldea a reportar la situación del frente – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía en marcha – ¿quieres apurarte?

- Si claro – dijo Hidan con fastidio – como la aldea puede salir corriendo, es mejor ir más rápido y evitar que escape.

- Si tus pies fueran tan rápidos como tu lengua – dijo el hombre con enojo – no existiría nadie que te alcanzara.

- Claro, claro – dijo Hidan burlándose – "si tu lengua, bla, bla, bla" y si tu no fueras tan estúpido, yo no tendría que haberte salvado.

- Mocoso arrogante – dijo el hombre enojado.

- ¡Viejo estúpido! – respondió Hidan buscando pelea.

Hidan y el hombre llegaron a la Aldea Oculta de las Fuentes Termales, de inmediato fueron a reportarse a sus lideres, quienes recibieron de muy buena gana la información sobre la misión que la pareja llevo a cabo, ordenándoles separarse.

Antes de irse, Hidan hizo una seña obscena al hombre, quien solo pudo apretar sus puños con enojo.

- ¡Souta! – dijo un hombre que se acercaba al que hasta momentos antes había sido el acompañante de Hidan – escuche que habías vuelto, vamos por a tomar algo, yo invito.

- Esta bien Kento – dijo Souta molesto –, me hace falta tomar algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Souta? – pregunto Kento al ver la reacción de su amigo –. Escuche que les fue bien en la misión, pero tienes una cara que parecería lo contrario.

- Es ese mocoso que fue mi compañero – dijo Souta molesto – ese arrogante, idiota, ególatra, estúpido.

- Vaya, espera un poco – dijo Kento tratando de serenar a su amigo – no pudo ser tan malo, dime ¿Quién fue tu compañero?

- Hidan – dijo Souta golpeando con su puño una pared –, el nombre de ese desgraciado es Hidan.

- Te refieres al hijo de Miyu y Daiki – dijo Kento ubicando a la persona que decía Souta.

- El mismo – dijo Souta mientras ambos entraban a un local.

Cuando por fin estaban sentados, Kento miro que Souta seguía molesto con Hidan.

- Ese chico es un arrogante – dijo Souta mientras intentaba desahogarse.

- Tampoco puedes culparlo del todo – dijo Kento intentando excusar a Hidan y reducir el enojo de Souta – de repente su vida cambio completamente, su padre murió en una misión y apenas tuvo tiempo de seguir su niñez, recuerda que con el inicio de esta guerra ninja, la aldea comenzó a entrenar a los pequeños, volviéndolos unos soldados.

- Aun así, Hidan es una verdadera molestia – dijo Souta sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de Kento – su vida ha sido dura, pero eso no justifica que sea así de insoportable.

- Souta deberías intentar serenarte – dijo Kento viendo que no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

- ¡Bla, bla, bla! – dijo Hidan que se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana a ellos - ¡Los viejos hablan de puras estupideces!

- ¡Lárgate! – dijo Souta enojado mientras golpeaba la mesa.

- Chico – dijo Kento interviniendo – no deberías estar aquí, no es buen lugar para ti.

- ¡¿Eh?! – dijo Hidan reclamando y burlándose al mismo tiempo – yo arriesgo mi trasero igual que el resto de los viejos de esta aldea ¡¿Y no merezco ser tratado como un igual?!

- ¡He dicho – dijo Souta mientras se preparaba a atacar - que te largues imbécil!

- Será mejor que te vayas – dijo Kento intentando prevenir una pelea.

Hidan de inmediato se dio cuenta de la intención de Souta y sonriendo hizo muecas tratando de fastidiarlo aun mas, Kento trataba de hacer que su amigo desistiera pero los constantes ataques del joven dejaban muy cortos sus esfuerzos.

En un ultimo ademán que hizo Hidan refiriéndose a Souta como a una pieza inútil, detono la furia de este que aunque era sujetado por Kento logro sacar uno de sus kunais y lanzarlo, clavándolo en el brazo derecho de Hidan quien solo hizo una ligera marca de molestia.

Al ocurrir eso todos los presentes de inmediato pusieron su mirada en lo ocurrido, Kento sabia que lo que su amigo hizo era una falta muy grave en la aldea y que el castigo por atacar y herir a un compañero se castigaba severamente.

- Solo fue un accidente – dijo Kento intentando que los presente no dieran mucha importancia – solo fue un accidente, ¿Verdad Souta, Hidan?

- Si solo fue un accidente – dijo Souta mientras poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho – eso fue lo que paso.

- ¿Verdad Hidan? – dijo Kento intentando que el joven los ayudara a encubrir lo que paso – fue solo un accidente.

- Si claro – dijo Hidan mientras se sacaba el kunai del brazo – ¡hey! todos ustedes, observadores indeseados háganle caso a ese idiota.

- Solo un accidente – dijo Souta nervioso por su acción – solo eso.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Hidan mientras lanzaba un par de monedas al mostrador del local – cóbrate lo mío y lo de esas dos bolsas inútiles de basura de esa mesa.

Sin decir más Hidan se retiro del local dejando a los otros dos bastante perturbados, mientras se alejaba del lugar el joven se vendo el brazo, mientras su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción hasta que llego a su hogar.

Todo había cambiado. El lugar estaba muy descuidado, era solamente una sombra de aquel recuerdo que tenia Hidan, ahora parecía estar abandonado y la calidez que se sentía con solo pasar la puerta ahora se había convertido en una helada corriente.

Hidan también sentía que había cambiado, ahora miraba a todos de manera otra forma, estaba convencido plenamente de que no era raro.

Su confusión de niñez estaba resuelta, en esos años que habían pasado rápidamente, paso de ser un pequeño indefenso a ser un ninja, un soldado mas para una guerra que comenzaba a hacer eco.

No se podía dar el lujo de estarse juzgando, no mientras su mundo lo empujaba a la lucha, a la necesidad de defender a un montón de personas de las cuales estaba seguro no obtendría nada y aun así fue llevado a sacrificar una inocencia por ello.

Así que mantener el ideal de que era raro se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo, su pensamiento como su cuerpo tuvieron que sufrir cambios para adaptarse a la vida que vendría, entonces, ese niño temeroso de ser raro, ahora era un joven que estaba orgulloso de tener una distinción que lo volvía único.

Se sentía cómodo y alegre de no ser de pensamiento común, había descubierto que en el mundo ninja reinaba la monotonía, las cadenas de mando eran cadenas restrictivas que no dejaban manifestar una individualidad, aun él con un pensamiento distinto se encontraba envuelto en esas cadenas.

Pero aun con eso había decidido volver única su actitud, su distinción lo volvió confiado, capaz de expresar sus pensamientos de una manera clara sin miedo a represarías o regaños, lo necesitaban y mientras eso se mantuviera sus desplantes de individualidad iban a ser aguantados.

Para Hidan eso era la actitud adecuada para el momento adecuado, en un mundo con una guerra por lidiar, la duda y el menosprecio propio eran lo peor que se podía permitir.

- Estúpido Souta – dijo Hidan riendo malicioso – estúpido viejo inútil, de no ser por mi ni siquiera estaría vivo, ¿Pero que hace?: centrarse en mi como su problema, por favor, una maldita misión donde asesinamos a todo un grupo a sangre fría, salve su vida y todo lo que le importa es que yo le molesto y que debíamos volver a reportarnos.

Hidan había desarrollado un particular gusto por hablar solo, le gustaba escucharse y era más divertido que estar como un muñeco en silencio con sus "pensamientos", era mas fácil estarse escuchando y expresando sus emociones, era mas agradable verse como un loco que como una aburrida estatua.

- Misiones, matar, asesinar – dijo Hidan mientras movía sus manos y usaba un tono sarcástico – si, bravo, si soy un ninja, mato personas, cumplo ordenes, soy una linda marioneta, ¡la la!

- Que emoción – continuo Hidan mientras se tiraba sobre un futon a descansar – he matado personas, ¿y que?, mueren y no aprendo nada ni ellas ni yo, que compartimos ¿Qué sentido tiene acabar con la vida de alguien si ni siquiera se puede compartir al final algo?

- No soy un tipo pensador – siguió Hidan mientras cerraba sus ojos – apenas se lo que digo, pero quiero algo mas, si voy a matar, si voy a ser un asesino, quiero algo como una retribución, una compensación, quiero "algo" simplemente.

Quedándose dormido Hidan intentaba escapar de sus preguntas, rara vez soñaba, escuchaba extrañas platicas de compañeros de la misma edad he incluso mayores donde decían soñar con las personas que asesinaban, tenían remordimiento y se manifestaba en sueños llenos de tristeza.

Hidan nunca había tenido algo parecido, ni siquiera sentía remordimiento al tomar la vida de alguien, su primera muerte fue una kounochi de la Aldea Oculta del Humo, era bastante joven aunque un poco torpe pues al pelear contra Hidan perdió de vista por un momento a este en un error que reflejaba inexperiencia y fue aprovechado por el joven, quien recordaba como le clavo un kunai en el abdomen haciéndola caer de rodillas, para después sin dudar y con la ayuda de otro kunai rebanarle el cuello mientras miraba su rostro. No sintió remordimiento pero al ver los ojos de la joven se pregunto que estaba sintiendo la kounochi.

Solamente miraba sus ojos, como poco a poco perdían su brillo hasta que su oponente caía de espaldas sobre su melena color negro, para Hidan eso no le había satisfecho o afectado simplemente había matado a alguien.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene? – dijo Hidan mientras caminaba por un extraño sitio – ni siquiera se comparte algo, la muerte debería tener algo significativo.

- Matar significa terminar con la vida de alguien – continuo Hidan encogiendo sus hombros –. Se termina su futuro, deja de existir, con eso debería haber algún sentido para quien mata y quien muere.

- ¿Felicidad? – se pregunto a si mismo Hidan – ¿Tristeza?, ¿Placer?, ¿Culpa?. No, nada de eso, son solamente emociones, son insignificantes. Debería existir un sentido mas fuerte, algo mas sólido, mas puro, algo que se pueda compartir entre asesino y asesinado, debería.

- ¿Debería? – volvió a preguntarse Hidan extrañado – debería, debería, debería, esa palabra una y otra vez, debería, debería, ¿debería?, ¿en realidad debería?, ¿Qué tal si no debería?, ¿Qué tal si debería pero no hay algo?, ¿Qué tal si uso otra palabra que no sea "debería"?

- Y hablando de eso – dijo Hidan deteniéndose y viendo alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar – ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

- En serio – dijo Hidan mientras miraba todo desesperado - ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, ¿Qué demonios no estaba durmiendo en mi casa?

En lo que Hidan continuaba mirando el lugar unas sombras lo rodeaban, para después sujetarlo por brazos y piernas, inmovilizándolo completamente elevándolo un poco del suelo.

- ¡Ah claro! – dijo Hidan mientras sacaba su lengua en señal de burla - ¡Es un maldito sueño!, sigo dormido en casa, maldición tenia que darme cuenta antes, ¿Qué clase de persona no se da cuenta que sueña?

- Aun mas importante – dijo Hidan frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué persona no se da cuenta que va caminando desnuda?, eso explica el frío.

Frente a el aparecieron varios hombres, con apariencia de ninja pero sin un rostro, comenzaron a atacarse frente a Hidan matándose unos a otros, siendo remplazados por nuevos una y otra vez muriendo apuñalados en diversos lugares, por el cuello roto, por diversos ataques, algunos brutales, otros mas estéticos.

Pero al fin y al cabo todo terminaba cuando el oponente moría, solamente era reemplazado por otro, sin una ceremonia, sin un interés, sin un "algo" que significara mas. La muerte era la muerte, Hidan lo entendía, pero no tenia ningún sabor matar sin conocer algo mas de quien asesinas.

Algo que trascendiera los sentimientos, era inútil derramar una lágrima por alguien que moría en tus manos, era inútil reír cuando no había quien te escuchara, era estúpido y vacío tener un momento emocional.

Y aun así Hidan quería algo que le diera un sabor a la muerte, aun así esos ninjas sin rostro continuaban matando una y otra vez, alimentando la vista de Hidan con un alimento sin sabor, ni consistencia.

Estaba a punto de desviar la mirada cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, todos los ninjas habían desaparecido con la excepción de dos que caminaban en circulo siguiéndose, en lugar de atacarse entre ellos.

Se atacaban a si mismos, clavándose sus kunais, lacerándose, apuñalándose, desgarrando su piel, enterrando su arma y retorciéndola, Hidan se sintió extrañamente atraído por esa conducta, cuando estaba mas concentrado el suelo hizo desaparecer a esos ninjas.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Hidan reclamando – ¿es en serio?, al fin tiene algo decente este sueño de porquería y se corta tan pronto.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Hidan enojado – hasta conmigo mismo soy un imbécil.

Frente a el aparecía una masa amorfa de color negro que se arrastraba hacia donde estaba Hidan suspendido, entre mas cerca estaba tomaba mas forma cuando estaba frente al joven tenia la forma de una persona con la única diferencia de que estaba completamente negro.

- Tu el de hay – dijo Hidan con tono imprudente – te importaría soltarme, veras es un sueño y es estúpido soñarme solamente aquí.

Esa extraña persona no hizo ningún caso del comentario de Hidan, que sin ningún aviso lo apuñalo en el abdomen.

- ¡Maldito! – dijo Hidan gritando adolorido - ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

El dolor era increíble, Hidan sentía como palpitaba la herida, su carne sentía esa mano como si fuera un metal frío, las punzadas eran agudas, cuando el extraño movió su mano sintió una verdadera agonía, sus músculos divididos se contraían haciendo llegar el dolor a todo su cuerpo, una sensación helada subía por su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío subió de los pies a su cabeza, era un dolor insoportable pero Hidan sintió como era solamente un poco, pues el dolor aumento cuando fue apuñalado nuevamente en el abdomen, una y otra vez aumentando la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Sentía como su cuerpo se desgarraba, hasta que sintió un verdadero escalofrío cuando la mano del ser atravesó su cuerpo hasta el otro lado, sintió como ante ese dolor su cuerpo trataba de desconectarse.

Aun así no podía perder la conciencia ya que cuando estaba por desmayarse, el ser lo reanimaba moviendo su interior frenándolo con un nuevo dolor.

Hidan en ese momento no podía ni hablar, su cuerpo era pesado, su boca parecía estar cosida, en ese estado vio como el ser separaba su brazo del cuerpo he inmediatamente crecía otro, pero su mas grande sorpresa fue ver como en el abdomen de ese ser tenia una herida idéntica a la suya.

Cuando el ser puso su mano en el hombro y tiro de el sacando una barra en color negro, que uso para clavar en el corazón de Hidan, haciendo sentir un estado de agonía inmensa, el dolor era inhumano podía sentir la helada barra en su cuerpo.

Con cada latido sentía más y más dolor, de la misma manera el ser ahora era atravesado por una barra similar, y aun así tenia dos mas en sus manos, que terminaron en un punto clave de los hombros.

Las barras separaban el hueso del hombro y el del brazo, causando algo que hizo que Hidan deseara simplemente morir, pues el dolor de los tendones desgarrándose como cuerdas finas sometidas a mas tensión de la debía, uno a uno iban cediendo haciendo que por reacción todo su cuerpo sufriera una pequeña convulsión que hacia que sus otras heridas se unieran creando una melodía de dolor.

Esa agonía, ese dolor ya superaban la barrera de lo inhumano, de lo inimaginable, dejaba atrás el concepto de tortura que tenia como objetivo obtener algo causando dolor, pero eso era incluso obsceno, podía hacer que el mas sádico de los torturadores pareciera un niño inocente.

Estaba sintiendo el dolor de la muerte, de mas de una muerte al mismo tiempo, la agonía que siente alguien al ser herido, pero seguía con vida, seguía acumulando el dolor de todas esas heridas mortales, su compañero también experimentaba ese dolor y aun así continuaba.

Ese ser, era un verdugo despiadado que mientras avanzaba sufría heridas en su propio cuerpo, era un monstruo, superaba el sadismo, la maldad, cada herida, cada corte, cada fractura, cada una de sus desquiciadas maneras de hacer sentir un horror a Hidan, las padecía junto a el.

Minutos, horas, días, meses, años el tiempo había perdido sentido alguno, era un infinito dolor, su cuerpo ahora estaba completamente convertido en una pesadilla, se encontraba casi abierto en canal, con incontables kunais apuñalando sus costados, sus hombros divididos por esa barras que hacían juego con la de su corazón y otras mas que separaban sus rodillas. También, cortes a lo largo del cuerpo hechos para crear daño, músculos trozados, tendones tensados para su desgarre lento, ligamentos lacerados.

El sueño de un verdadero psicópata, decenas de torturas asesinas todas reunidas en el cuerpo de Hidan quien podía sentir una verdadera visón de la expresión "estar en el infierno", al inicio lo maldijo una y mil veces, pero ahora no tenia sentido solamente quedaba un inmenso vacío que se llenaba con el dolor.

Cuando no pudo más, sin poder perder la conciencia, sin poder hacer alguna otra cosa, en ese momento un pensamiento lleno su cabeza.

- Por favor – pensó Hidan dirigiéndose a su inhumano verdugo – por favor mátame.

Hidan tuvo una visión completamente diferente a la que había experimentado a lo largo del sueño, incluso a lo largo de de toda su vida, ese ser mostró una compasión inmensa tomando un kunai apuñalo su propio cuello, liberando de su agonía al joven.

Con eso ultimo Hidan despertó totalmente exaltado, su cuerpo temblaba sin que el pudiera contenerse, ¿Miedo?, no era totalmente diferente, estaba completamente excitado, su pecho se movía sumamente agitado, su corazón latía una y otra vez con una fuerza y una intensidad que no había tenido antes.

Jadeaba mientras miraba asombrado sus manos temblar como si fueran seres vivos completamente independientes a el, su emoción era inmensa rápidamente fue al baño donde mojo su rostro con agua helada una y otra vez, sintiendo casi como el agua se evaporaba sin poder contener su excitación.

Al final fue necesario tomar una ducha helada con la que al fin pudo reducir su excitación hasta el punto controlarse.

- ¡Ahh! – dijo Hidan mientras estiraba sus brazos - ¡Ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida!

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Hidan riendo sarcástico – en serio debería intentar decir menos "debería", creo haberla usado al menos diez veces en ese sueño...

- No se por qué – continuo Hidan sacudiendo su cuerpo –, pero hoy me siento mejor que nunca.

Ese día Hidan estaba de un humor excelente, lo primero en hacer fue el disfrutar de un almuerzo que aunque era lo que el comía a diario en esa ocasión le supo mejor que nunca, la mañana le parecía hermosa, el sonido de sus aguas termales lo relajaba mientras tomaba un baño por la tarde y cuando entrenaba no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar el atardecer llenándose de felicidad.

Para el todo era hermoso y mas allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera entender era magnifico, en ese sueño había experimentado algo que satisfacía en gran parte su deseo, la muerte había adquirido un sabor delicioso y exquisito, como el sabor de un platillo celestial del que el había disfrutado un bocado.

Experimento un terrible dolor, pero junto a eso la sensación de que lo estaba compartiendo con su agresor y al final por un instante sintió la compasión de este que termino rápidamente con el, brindándole una paz real y perfecta.

- Hidan – dijo un grupo de jóvenes que de repente aparecieron frente a este – ¿Ya estas enterado?

- ¿Uh? – dijo Hidan sin entender - ¿De que demonios hablan?, ¿Enterarme de que?

- Se los dije – dijo uno de los jóvenes - ¿verdad, Koki, Yuki, Riku?, Hidan iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo, y no estaría enterado.

- Quieres cortar tu discurso Reo – dijo Hidan molesto – vaya que eres molesto, ¿tratas de arruinar mi dia?.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Reo sarcástico – el termino líder de equipo te suena.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Hidan mientras intentaba pensar – soy su capitán ¿verdad?

- Guau – dijo Reo manteniendo su sarcasmo – si que eres un gran pensador.

- Oh vamos – dijo Hidan riendo molesto – para, en serio tuve un día muy bueno como para arruinarlo.

- Ok – dijo Reo viendo a Hidan extraño – pero, fue muy agradable para nosotros explicarle al líder, porque nuestro capitán no estaba presente en un reunión general de consejo.

- Si, debió ser muy emocionante – dijo Hidan con sarcasmo mientras agitaba sus manos frente a Reo – estar sentado viendo a un grupo de viejos idiotas hablando y hablando, en serio lamento tanto no haber estado, me fascina perder mi tiempo escuchando la sabiduría de esas reuniones.

- Creo que esta te habría interesado – dijo Yuki sonriendo – en verdad te perdiste algo fuera de lo común, capitán Hidan.

- ¿Qué cosa, Yuki? – dijo Hidan sarcástico mientras reía - ¿Por fin alguien murió de aburrimiento?

- Souta fue exiliado – dijo Riku serio – el líder y el consejo se enteraron lo que paso contigo, tomaron esa decisión esperaban que tu mostraras misericordia y pidieras por su perdón.

- Pero el buen capitán Hidan nunca se presento – dijo Koki burlón casi como si cantara – y el pobre, pobre Souta fue exiliado y deshonrado como ninja de esta aldea.

- La idea de ver como a ese viejo idiota – dijo Hidan desanimado mientras escogía sus hombros – no me emociona para nada, como si me importara.

Koki, Yuki, Riku miraban a Hidan extrañados en verdad pensaban que eso lo haría reír o por lo menos le traería una buena reacción y no parecía que como si no le hubieran dicho nada.

- Entonces – dijo Reo riendo – ¿ya se desanimaron muchachos?, el capitán Hidan es bastante voluble, mejor darle la otra noticia.

- ¿Algo mas del viejo? – pregunto Hidan desilusionado.

- No. ya dejaste claro que no te importa – dijo Reo sonriendo – por fin el consejo se decidió, y mañana partiremos definitivamente a la guerra.

- ¿De veras? – dijo Hidan muy interesado.

- ¿Ven? – dijo Reo señalándoles a Hidan a sus compañeros – este era el haz bajo la manga.

- Guerra – dijo Hidan emocionado – al fin esas malditas momias hacen algo entretenido.

- Suena a emoción – dijo Reo sarcástico – ¿Nuestro desanimado capitán Hidan se siente animado?

- ¡Oh Para! – dijo Hidan riendo burlonamente – nos vamos a la batalla.

- Bien – dijo Reo a sus compañeros – el capitán ya esta informado, así que es mejor irnos hay que prepararnos.

Ese fue el inicio de la participación activa de la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales en un conflicto con otras aldeas iniciando una guerra, para Hidan fue algo sumamente provechoso.

Seguía odiando las cadenas de mando, en ocasiones se sentía como una marioneta pero con todo lo ocurrido estaba más y mas satisfecho, su personalidad había tenido otra evolución desarrollo una faceta violenta al estar en el campo de batalla.

Se transformo en un ninja con una capacidad de violencia sumamente desarrollada, seguía sin sentir placer o una emoción al matar, trataba de encontrar algo que encajara con su sueño, habían pasado años desde ese sueño.

Ahora era una revelación, la búsqueda de algo que le diera más sentido a la muerte, tanto a quien la provoca como a quien la recibe, piedad y compasión.

En ese tiempo había visto muertes a su alrededor, cientos de muertes enemigos, aliados, personas inocentes. Reo, Koki, Yuki, Riku, todos ellos habían muerto en batallas que cada vez parecían tener menos sentido para todos y aun así Hidan mantenía su ideal de la violencia.

Había visto ir y venir ninjas compañeros, el siempre era individualista, arrogante, rebelde, un verdadero idiota, pero a el no le importaba mantener una relación con otro ninja, el camino de la violencia y la necesidad de encontrar el sentido de la muerte le permitían avanzar.

Su época le daba toda la oportunidad, guerras, peleas, batallas sin sentido para muchos quizás, pero Hidan estaba pendiente de su búsqueda, la muerte era absoluta pero incomprendida para todos, un platillo sin sabor.

Quería lograr disfrutar ese sabor que un simple sueño había logrado grabar en su alma.

Como ninja se había vuelto alguien hábil, pero su arrogancia le hacia cometer algunos errores, su impertinencia en ocasiones lo hacia ser precipitado en sus acciones y elecciones, pero para Hidan eso no tenia importancia.

Incluso de vez en cuando se dejaba herir por sus oponentes, trataba de probar que en una pelea, en una muerte, podría haber una comunicación más allá de las acciones.

En un giro tremendo, el sentido de la vida de Hidan iba a cambiar. Los lideres de su aldea decidieron abandonar su participación en un conflicto que era ya inútil para ellos, la solución fue llegar a un acuerdo con todos sus oponentes abandonando no solo la pelea sino también aceptando abandonar su posición como una aldea ninja.

Reducirían sus fuerzas manteniendo solamente a los ninjas que fueran necesarios para mantener su propia seguridad, pero no mas como para aparecer como un punto militar.

La noticia llego al frente, junto a una orden de entregar a sus prisioneros y armas como gesto de buena voluntad a los oponentes, todos aceptaron de buena manera ese decreto. Era liberador para todos, les permitiría desarrollarse como personas, la violencia, la matanza estaban ahora siendo terminadas.

Todos eran felices, a todos la idea de la paz estaba llenando sus corazones, Hidan no era la excepción la "paz" también llenaba su corazón, la llenaba de coraje y enojo, le estaban arrebatando su posibilidad de encontrar algo que deseaba.

- Esto debe ser una maldita burla – dijo Hidan completamente furioso - ¿Qué paso, un día los imbéciles de la aldea se levantan y dicen "Oh, deberíamos dejar de ser una aldea ninja"?, vamos por los idiotas que han estado matándose por nosotros estos años y volvámonos pacíficos.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Hidan mientras golpeaba un árbol una y otra vez – siempre es lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Con un enorme resentimiento en su corazón Hidan junto al resto de los ninjas de la ahora ex Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales, asistían a una reunión en la que todos, aldeanos o ninjas, estuvieron. Se hablaría sobre el futuro de la aldea.

- Escuchen todos – dijo uno de los ancianos que formaban parte del consejo – mediante un acuerdo hemos detenido esta lucha.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta que a futuro – dijo otro anciano continuando el discurso – esta guerra causaría mas daños a esta aldea, las demás aldeas han estado fortaleciendo sus fuerzas mientras que nosotros solo perdemos recursos.

- Las otras aldeas aceptaron nuestra retirada – dijo el anciano anterior – para lo cual aceptamos perder nuestro status como aldea ninja, en lo que concierne al mundo nosotros hemos desaparecido como punto militar.

- Los sacrificios han sido enormes para ustedes – dijo otro anciano que apareció de repente – tanto nuestra aldea, como nuestros valientes soldados, hemos perdido seres amados, hemos tenido grandes caídas, es el momento de que frenemos el sufrimiento.

- ¿De que demonios hablan? – pensó Hidan apretando sus puños - ¿Sacrificios, perdidas?, son hipócritas, son unos verdaderos estúpidos, ¡perdidas!... ¿tienen idea de lo que es una perdida?, ¿Saben que es el dolor de una guerra?

- A nuestros ninjas – continuo uno de los ancianos – imaginamos el dolor de estar en una guerra, y que entendemos lo que sufrieron protegiendo a esta aldea, su hogar, y es por eso que hemos hecho esto, es tiempo de quitarles ese peso tan grande de los hombros, es momento de que su hogar haga algo por ustedes, que tanto han padecido dolor.

- Hemos sido bendecidos con esta geografía – dijo otro anciano mas – gracias a ella el futuro de nuestra aldea esta seguro, nosotros el consejo y nuestro líder hemos de convertir esta aldea en un lugar dedicado a explotar el turismo.

- ¡¿TURISMO?! – pensó Hidan mientras intentaba no soltar una carcajada - ¿Me están tomando el puto pelo?, es una maldita mentira, me sacan de una guerra y ahora voy a dedicarme al turismo.

- La paz de este largo conflicto esta por llegar – continuo el anciano – las demás aldeas lo presienten, nosotros solamente daremos un paso antes.

- ¡¿PAZ?! – dijo Hidan intentando con mas fuerza no soltarse a reír - ¿Cómo pueden hablar de paz, sino tienen idea de lo que es sufrir?, es tan doloroso sentarse a decidir por los demás, enviarlos a la muerte o modificar su vida a su antojo.

El discurso continúo mientras el consejo explicaba las nuevas formas en que se conduciría todo a futuro, mientras Hidan pasaba de la risa a la ironía y después al enojo de cada frase que decían. Cada oración, cada palabra que el consejo decía lo hacían sentirse molesto.

La Aldea de las Aguas Termales, antes una pequeña potencia militar ninja, se había convertido en un centro turístico visitado por muchos, las predicciones del consejo eran reales. Después de un par de años los conflictos constantes se volvieron solo pequeñas peleas dentro de las sombras.

Era imposible imaginar que alguna vez ese poblado participo en actos de violencia. Su ambiente era pacifico, apacible para cualquiera que deseara pasar un momento de relajación, sus pobladores se habían vuelto muy pacíficos.

Las antiguas fuerzas ninja ahora eran solamente un pequeño cuerpo que servia como seguridad en la aldea para protegerse de delitos ocurridos dentro de esta, la mayoría de los ninja se habían convertido en personas de paz, estableciendo pequeños negocios o formando hogares.

Las fuerzas de paz que ejercían la protección de la aldea, nunca llagaban a derramar sangre su modo de operar era solamente reprimir a los agresores.

Hidan por intentar permanecer cerca de la acción, formaba parte del esa organización pero su deseo por violencia, lo había convertido en alguien sumamente resentido con todos los pobladores de la aldea.

Habían dado la espalda a todo lo que antes defendían, para Hidan todos y cada uno de ellos eran un montón de hipócritas, personas vacías incapaces de mantener su opinión, dándole la vuelta a lo que antes defendían, convirtiéndose en lo que antes criticaban.

Desde que esa "paz" gobernaba la aldea, Hidan había estado noche tras noche sintiendo como su sangre quemaba su interior, sintiendo rabia, desprecio por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea.

Era claro que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su hogar, si es que alguna vez había existido, no era ese. Se sentía ofendido, lleno de resentimiento, cargando un peso tremendo por el odio, sentía como se sofocaba en esa "paz", por mas que intentaba ese lugar lo oprimía.

- Es tiempo – dijo Hidan muy decidido – me marchare de este maldito lugar, soy un ninja no la maldita niñera de una aldea.

- Esto no es paz, es hipocresía – dijo Hidan molesto golpeando el suelo – es una maldita pretensión, solamente actuación, todos fingen ser felices pero lo que hacen es engañarse.

- La paz no es esto – dijo Hidan acomodándose para dormir – es una maldita ilusión.

Al día siguiente Hidan salio como siempre de mala gana a cumplir sus deberes, a rendirse como todos los días a la gran cadena que lo oprimía.

Sin embargo ese día fue diferente, haciendo su recorrido por el barrio comercial vio como un ladrón salía rápidamente corriendo de un local, llegando hasta el bosque para perderse en el, Hidan de inmediato lo persiguió, no tenia intención de hacer su trabajo pero no podía dejar pasar algo que le recordaba su pasado.

Ese ladrón no parecía ser alguien normal pues en poco tiempo había sacado una distancia considerable moviéndose velozmente en las ramas de los árboles, pero no era ningún rival para Hidan que se acercaba rápidamente incluso sin usar toda su velocidad.

Cuando vio como el ladrón se detenía se sintió decepcionado, pero después miro algo que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío de emoción a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin saber bien porque su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar como si riera feliz.

Frente al ladrón había aparecido un hombre cubierto por una capa negra, que no dejaba ver ninguna de sus facciones. El ladrón parecía sorprendido al inicio, pero después se armo de valor y se preparo a enfrentar a ese sujeto.

Empuñando una navaja comenzó a tratar de intimidar a su enemigo pero por mas que trataba ese permanecía tranquilo, hasta que con un movimiento rápido ese personaje golpeo al ladrón apenas rozando su mejilla, para después pasar su mano por su rostro.

Esa acción hizo que el sujeto saltara, clavando su navaja en el corazón del hombre que por extraño que pareciera no cayo. Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron por completo cuando fue el ladrón quien cayo muerto a los pies del hombre quien comenzó a hacer una extraña plegaria y después se marcho.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Hidan sorprendido - ¡Espera!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo diablos mataste a ese infeliz?

- Yo solamente lo libere – dijo el hombre mientras le daba la espalda a Hidan.

- ¿Qué tu lo liberaste? – dijo Hidan confundido y suspirando – no te entiendo un carajo.

- Su dolor – dijo el hombre muy tranquilo – sintiendo su dolor yo lo libere y le mostré la verdad.

- ¿Liberar? – dijo Hidan aun confundido – acabas de matar a ese tipo.

- La muerte es la paz perfecta – dijo el hombre girando lentamente hacia Hidan – lo libere de su vida patética.

- ¿Qué carajo? – dijo Hidan totalmente sorprendido mientras veía el rostro del hombre - ¿Otro maldito sueño?

- Y la muerte perfecta – dijo el hombre quien tenia el rostro totalmente negro – es aquella donde ambos sienten el mismo dolor.

- Por lo menos estoy vestido – dijo Hidan resignado.

- Tu eres como yo – dijo el hombre señalando a Hidan – eres un elegido.

- Oh, venga – dijo Hidan mas confundido – te estoy entendiendo un carajo quieres hablar claro por favor.

- Esta es la llamada de mi señor – dijo el hombre mientras salía de el un extraño humo negro que entro en la boca de Hidan haciéndolo caer – mi señor, tu señor quiere mostrarte la verdad.

- De… demonios – dijo Hidan tosiendo - ¿Quién p***s eres desgraciado?

Cuando Hidan levanto la vista el hombre había desaparecido, dejándolo pensativo en si eso había sido un sueño, y en las extrañas palabras que le habían dicho.

Esa tarde comenzó una lluvia que le daba a la aldea una extraña apariencia de tristeza, Hidan regreso a su casa aun perturbado por la escena en la que participo. Apenas entro en su casa la lluvia paso a una tormenta, los relámpagos y truenos causaban eco.

- Que raro – dijo Hidan extrañado por el clima – aun no es temporada de lluvias y menos de una así.

Muy poco duro su pensamiento, pues un agudo dolor en su pecho lo hizo retorcerse, era como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo fuera a explotar. Lleno de una extraña furia arranco la parte de arriba de su ropa, como si con eso lograra aminorar el dolor. Era imposible respirar en esa casa.

Hidan sentía como si la casa se encogiera y todo el oxigeno se acabara. Como pudo salio a su patio cayendo de rodillas, quedando empapado en un instante. Las frías gotas de lluvia le daban un alivio momentáneo, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo.

Cada vez era más y más difícil respirar, su cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera hecho de metal, su visión se volvió borrosa, se sentía cada vez mas y mas mareado, los sonidos de la lluvia, de los truenos, todos estaban amplificados. Sentía como con cada trueno su cabeza llegaba al punto de explotar.

Y de repente nada, un vacío enorme, una completa oscuridad envolvía a Hidan. El dolor y todos sus malestares habían desaparecido, se sentía mejor que nunca. De inmediato recordó ese lugar era el mismo escenario de ese sueño cuando apenas era un joven.

- Hidan – dijo una voz que retumbaba en todo el lugar haciéndolo vibrar con un enorme eco – ¡Hidan!.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Hidan mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¿Mi nombre? – dijo la voz – tengo miles de nombres, todos perdidos en el tiempo, todos olvidados, existo antes de que ustedes existieran, y existiré mucho después de que ustedes se vayan.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto Hidan curioso.

- Tu deseabas estar aquí – dijo la voz sonando mas cerca de Hidan.

- ¿Eso es verdad? – volvió a preguntar Hidan.

- Nosotros siempre quisimos estar aquí – dijo un Hidan mucho mas joven que apareció frente a su versión mayor – nosotros pertenecemos aquí, pero aun no recordamos.

- ¿Recordar qué? – pregunto Hidan lleno de dudas.

- Recordar el sabor – dijo su versión joven mientras le daba la mano – nosotros siempre hemos querido volver a saborearlo.

Hidan comenzó a recordar las tantas ocasiones en que, el recordaba su sueño y lo que había experimentado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Hidan viendo a su alrededor.

- Tu no estas en ningún lugar – dijo la voz – yo estoy en ti.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hidan nuevamente.

- Yo no tengo nombre – dijo la voz – no tengo cuerpo, soy absoluto y soy insignificante.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a repetir la pregunta Hidan.

- Soy nada – dijo la voz – y soy todo, soy sombras, soy oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres? – repitió Hidan con voz calmada.

- Soy esto, soy lo otro – dijo la voz – soy la pregunta, soy la respuesta.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a intentar Hidan.

- Soy el fin – dijo la voz – soy el medio.

- ¿Qué eres? – pregunto Hidan cambiando la pregunta.

- Soy el medio – dijo la voz que ahora se manifestaba en el cuerpo de aquel que había aparecido antes en su sueño – soy quien palpita dentro de ti, soy la respuesta a tu pregunta, soy la pregunta a tu verdad, soy la oscuridad de la luz, soy el alma del piadoso, soy la espada en la garganta del culpable y el inocente, soy la luz que descubre al hipócrita, soy lo que no puedes tocar, soy lo que existe en todo lugar y en ninguno.

El extraño ser hizo una señal a Hidan indicándole que se pusiera de pie, para después comenzar a caminar por un interminable corredor.

- Soy aquel que da la respuesta a tu pregunta – dijo el ser sin ver directamente a Hidan – soy el que brinda el sabor de la muerte, soy quien te dará lo que tanto deseas, soy aquel que conoce la paz absoluta, soy aquel que conoce la verdad del dolor, soy aquel que conoce el camino.

- ¿Cuál es el camino? – dijo Hidan interesado por tantas y tan inusuales palabras.

- La masacre – dijo el ser mientras continuaba caminando a pesar de que Hidan quedo paralizado por esas palabras – matar al culpable, matar al inocente, matar al hijo, matar al padre, matar el arbusto, matar la semilla, la masacre total, la violencia bestial, la orgia de muerte, es el camino, es el motivo, es el por qué.

- La masacre – dijo Hidan reflexionando – matar a todos.

- La masacre – dijo el ser con voz seria – darles una paz absoluta, llevarlos a un estado de verdadera tranquilidad, al bueno, al malo, la muerte nunca debe discriminar a nadie y por eso la masacre es la verdadera y absoluta realidad.

Esa revelación sacudió a Hidan provocándole mil y un preguntas llenándolo de tanto deseo por entender, sentía cercano aquello que toda su vida faltaba.

Sin previo aviso el ser se desvaneció en la oscuridad del lugar volviendo a su forma incorpórea.

"Hidan, mi elegido, toda tu vida siempre buscaste mi respuesta, siempre quisiste completar la verdad, esta es la verdad: el camino de la masacre.

Siente como tu cuerpo acepta mis palabras, aun cuando tu mente se resiste desde el momento que naciste llegaste a este mundo buscándome, esperando mis palabras.

Naciste cuestionando por qué eras diferente. Nunca lo fuiste, siempre fuiste "especial", naciste con el don de ver mas allá que los demás.

Odias la hipocresía, odias a la gente que llena sus corazones con verdades falsas y a medias, tú eres diferente, tú deseas una verdad absoluta y completa, mi verdad es eso: es pura, completa, absoluta.

Naciste violento, te volviste violento porque eso te enseñaron, tu vida se volvió dura porque tus padres murieron en un mundo lleno de agresión y violencia, tu hogar te convirtió en un soldado, cuya misión fue el matar y matar, y entonces te volvieron un pacifista, te arrancaron tu naturaleza.

¿Te sientes mal porque tu madre murió cuando eras pequeño?: no.

¿Te sientes mal porque tu padre murió dejándote solo?: no.

¿Te sientes mal de haber perdido tu niñez para convertirte en un asesino?: no.

¿Te has sentido alguna vez mal por una vida que has arrebatado?: no.

Nunca te lamentaste de tus desgracias, nunca te sentiste mal o culpable por las muertes que llevas en tus hombros, nunca te has lamentado de ser un ser lleno de violencia e indiferencia por la muerte.

Pero nunca has estado satisfecho Hidan, nunca antes has podido experimentar mi verdad.

Ahora, mi elegido, estas lleno de odio contra aquellos que te arrebataron tu naturaleza, contra todos esos seres corruptos e hipócritas que se revuelcan en la falsedad de su "paz", los odias con todo tu corazón, deseas al fin romper tus cadenas, liberarte de las ataduras que te han convertido en una marioneta, en un perro domesticado que sueña con liberar su naturaleza salvaje.

Yo estoy aquí, soy la respuesta, soy lo que existe en el propio dolor, soy aquel que puede ofrecerte la fuerza para romper tus ataduras, estoy libre de hipocresía, soy algo que trasciende las emociones conocidas, soy el placer en la agonía y estoy ahora, aquí, por ti.

¿Deseas ese poder?, ¿Deseas mi respuesta?, deja el miedo, deja la duda, libera tu corazón y llénalo de violencia, alimenta con tu cuerpo a la eterna hambre de la matanza y conviértete en mi apóstol para llevar a todos mi absoluta verdad.

Que tu violencia y tu pensamiento por la muerte cubra a todos sin distinción con el manto amoroso de la masacre.

Que este mundo hipócrita sienta lo que la verdadera respuesta es capaz de hacer, llévame a todas partes, mi apóstol, y libérame en todos y cada uno de los seres corruptos que habitan estas tierras."

Todas esas palabras provocaron en Hidan un torrente de emociones. Quien quiera que fuera esa voz, cualquiera que fuera su intención, comprendía sus deseos, le ofrecía algo más allá de su ambición.

Sin decir una palabra Hidan se arrodillo y con su cabeza viendo al piso mostró un respeto, hacia quien fuera, o lo que fuera, aceptando su invitación – estoy aquí sin saber ante quien carajos me estoy arrodillando, sin saber ni entender nada y mi cuerpo decide hacer las cosas sin tomarme en cuenta – pensó Hidan riendo – y sin embargo estoy feliz.

"Entonces es momento Hidan, conviértete en mi apóstol lleva mi enseñanza, muéstrales mi verdad, demuéstrales el camino "

Poco a poco Hidan fue envuelto en una espesa niebla negra, que entraba en su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un calor enorme como si estuviera ardiendo desde lo mas profundo de su ser, no solo físicamente, su espíritu hervía, sus emociones se multiplicaban dos, mil, quien sabe cuantas veces.

La niebla desapareció en su interior, después de eso Hidan se puso de pie revisando su cuerpo, algo había cambiado pero no podía explicarlo, hasta entonces sus dudas desde la niñez, sus miedos, sus indecisiones tuvieron que dejarse de lado.

La libertad de cuestionar a los demás y así mismo era algo de lo que había sido privado, y algo que el mismo se había prohibido. Siempre servil, siempre dejándose manejar como una marioneta, su mascara, su fachada, su cubierta siempre había sido su imprudencia, su extrema confianza, su rebeldía, era igual que cuando un pequeño patalea y se queja de hacer alguna tarea pero al final pese a ese berrinche terminaba realizándolo, para Hidan era lo mismo.

Por lo menos mostrando esas quejas, su propio espíritu herido recibía un poco de alivio, pero ahora su rebeldía tenia algo que nunca imagino, un soporte, una razón, sentía que podía volverse confiado, rebelde, imprudente, era como si su mascara se hubiera fusionado perfectamente a su rostro, a su espíritu.

Hidan sentía que estaba completo, que era alguien diferente.

- Lo eres – dijo el ser oscuro apareciendo nuevamente – eres diferente, eres verdadero, estas completo.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Hidan nuevamente.

- Soy la verdad – dijo el ser mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Hidan – recibe mi enseñanza.

Nuevamente Hidan sintió su cuerpo arder esta vez mas, su cabeza se sentía envuelta en fuego mientras algunas palabras retumbaban hasta su alma como si fueran truenos.

"Yo estoy aquí mucho antes que ustedes, vivo en el corazón de todos, soy la verdad, soy la voz del espíritu de la matanza.

He tenido muchos nombres, van y vienen desaparecen en el tiempo y la historia, mis actos y mis creencias son infames para todos, despiadados para los hipócritas, juzgados por los ignorantes.

No tengo gusto por los nombres, pero los pocos iluminados, mis apóstoles, me llaman por el nombre de Jashin. Mis leyes no son más que el crear y honrar a la masacre.

Ahora, Hidan, conviértete en mi apóstol, se mi instrumento, muéstrale a los hipócritas, a los ignorantes y ciegos, la verdad absoluta.

Que mi espíritu fluya en tu sangre, que mi voluntad se mezcle en tu carne y huesos volviéndolos tan duraderos como yo mismo, y por ultimo que mi verdad se convierta en la tuya.

La sangre es el camino para hacer que los humanos comprendan el dolor de unos y otros.

Bienvenido hijo mío, apóstol de la masacre, instrumento de la verdad."

Terminando esas palabras Hidan, estaba nuevamente en el patio de su casa, se sentía verdaderamente alegre, sueño o no, verdad o mentira de todo lo que había ocurrido, había tomando una decisión, irse de ese lugar que lo oprimía.

Pero no sin antes descargar el rencor y el odio que tenia con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa aldea, para el todos deberían morir, el les deseaba la muerte desde hacia algún tiempo, pero era como si una pequeña cuerda lo detuviera, ahora esa sensación había desaparecido.

Era como si el cielo ahora llorara de felicidad por Hidan, quien ahora estaba preparándose para su partida, al mismo tiempo los truenos y relámpagos ocultaban las sonoras carcajadas que daba de vez en cuando por sentirse tan bien.

Gritos terribles comenzaron a surgir de en la villa, de inmediato las personas acostumbradas a la paz se sintieron nerviosas, mientras que los antiguos guerreros ahora gente pacifica reconocían los gritos y alaridos, que encerraban la desesperación y la angustia de quienes son asesinados.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo uno de los miembros del equipo de protección.

- Alguien esta asesinando personas inocentes – dijo otro de los miembros – debemos esperar a los demás.

- Es solo una persona – dijo el otro miembro – podemos manejarlo.

- No – dijo el otro en tono cortante.

- Claro que si – dijo el otro molesto por esa actitud.

- No podemos – dijo el otro con tono serio – ambos conocemos al asesino y no es alguien fácil.

- ¿Lo conocemos? – pregunto el otro confundido mientras los demás miembros llegaban.

- ¡Escuchen! – dijo el primer miembro - ¡Debemos detener a este asesino, no piensen en apresarlo es alguien sumamente violento, se que hace mucho que no lo manejamos pero esto es una orden de eliminación!, y nuestro objetivo es ¡¡Hidan!!

- ¡Hidan! – dijeron algunos de los miembros a coro.

- ¿Fue confirmado? – dijo el otro.

- Desde el inicio – dijo el miembro que estaba mas informado –. Hidan inicio a una serie de asesinatos.

Los gritos comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas a los ninjas. El sonido les trajo recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas donde día a día esa era la música que acompañaba su ambiente.

- Se acerca – dijo uno de los miembros – tratándose de Hidan esa imprudencia era de esperarse.

- Al menor error o falla de Hidan – dijo otro de los miembros – no lo duden, debemos asesinarlo.

Después de un trueno, todo quedo en silencio los ninjas sabían que algo iba a ocurrir, su presentimiento se volvió realidad cuando Hidan apareció dando un gran salto cayendo sobre ellos, llevando únicamente unos pantalones que ahora lucían llenos de la sangre de sus victimas disuelta por la lluvia.

- Hey chicos, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hidan riendo con burla.

- Tengan cuidado – dijeron algunos de los ninja mientras tomaban posiciones lejos de Hidan – no lo subestimen.

- Venga no he hecho nada y ya se alejan de mi – dijo Hidan mientras rascaba su cabeza – que groseros.

Rápidamente un par de ninjas saltaron contra Hidan intentando cazarle, mientras hábilmente otro atacaba desde atrás justo en un punto ciego, a pesar de eso evadirlos fue algo muy simple, al mismo tiempo otros se dedicaban a lanzar shurikens, pero todos eran desviados con ayuda de un kunai.

- Eso es todo – dijo Hidan burlándose totalmente de sus rivales – miran que su supuesta paz los ha vuelto unos perdedores patéticos.

Después de eso Hidan solamente se dedicaba a esquivarlos, sin siquiera intentar atacarlos, jugaba con ellos les demostraba lo torpes que eran, mientras que evitaba sus ataques con intención de matar, simplemente los empujaba y de vez en cuando les daba ligeros golpes – En serio – dijo Hidan mientras reía – peleen seriamente.

Los ninjas se sentían humillados por Hidan, estaban peleando en un mayor numero, estaban mejor armados y sin embargo el estaba hay moviéndose entre ellos, riendo, provocándolos, burlándose. Si era verdad que ahora vivían en un tiempo pacifico, esa actitud insoportable hería lo mas profundo de sus orgullos como guerreros ninja.

Todos decidieron rodear a Hidan para atacarlo al mismo tiempo, obligados a desenfundar sus ninjaken, pero el no mostraba ningún temor, es mas al ver eso mostró aun mas emoción - ¡Oh! – dijo Hidan burlón – parece que los grandes ninja se preparan para ejecutarme, tengo una idea les parece que no use mis brazos – cruzando sus brazos mostró una sonrisa de confianza que termino de enfurecer a los ninja.

El sonido de un trueno evito que los ninjas escucharan los quejidos de Hidan cuando fue atravesado por los ninjaken en la base de la nuca, corazón, pulmones, riñones he hígado, todos los puntos vitales necesarios para asesinar de inmediato a cualquiera estaban ahora perforados por esas espadas rectas.

Sin lugar a dudas la misión había terminado, no había forma en que alguien sobreviviera a eso. Hidan había muerto, su propia arrogancia lo había llevado a la muerte, fue victima de la soberbia y la imprudencia. Esos eran los pensamientos que llenaban la cabeza de los ninjas que habían perforado el cuerpo de su ex compañero.

- Por fin la paz vuelve de nuevo – dijo animado uno de los ninjas.

- Este tipo siempre actúo tan arrogante y al final – dijo otro riendo un poco – resulto ser un verdadero estúpido confiado.

- Es cierto – dijo otro también riendo – parece que era un simple idiota cabeza hueca.

- Hey, hey – dijo Hidan riendo adolorido, haciendo que los rostros de los ninjas se llenaran de miedo – no esta bien hablar mal de los muertos, es de mala educación.

Los ninjas intentaron reaccionar pero Hidan rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, clavando las puntas de los ninjaken en uno de los ninja haciéndolo gritar, mientras que con patadas lanzaba a los demás.

- Oh vamos – dijo Hidan riendo lleno de burla – te quejas por unas cuantas puntas, que crees que siento yo teniendo estas malditas espadas en mi cuerpo, duele como no imaginas.

Ante la mirada de horror de los otros ninjas, Hidan tomo la espada que tenia atravesando su corazón y con un solo tirón la saco, mientras haba un grito agudo, después alegremente giro para atravesar con esta el corazón de uno de sus enemigos, ya en el interior giro el arma haciendo que un grito de dolor puro saliera de este para después morir.

Los demás ninjas no podían creer lo ocurrido, sin importar lo que hicieran Hidan continuaba moviéndose, ya ni siquiera intentaba burlas los golpes de las armas de sus enemigos.

Hidan reía lleno de alegría. No había mas sentido, no existía ninguna otra manera de explicarlos, con cada vida que arrebataba, con cada uno de esos asesinatos se llenaba de una excitación, no eran muertes vacías, el estaba compartiendo el dolor de esos ninjas que morían poco a poco, con lo que muchos llamarían crueldad, pero para Hidan era piedad y misericordia, había hecho que una parte del dolor que sentían pasara a su cuerpo, el dolor ahora era el sabor, y el estaba teniendo un festín.

- Que tu muerte y tu dolor – dijo Hidan con voz piadosa al ultimo de los ninjas mientras le clavaba un kunai en la garganta – te muestren la verdad y alimenten a mi señor.

- Porque en esta vida – dijo Hidan, que soltando el cuerpo comenzó a reír totalmente alegre – te acabo de mandar al carajo.

Sin ninguna protección esa noche la antigua morada de orgullosos ninja conocida como la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales, fue masacrada por un solo hombre que estaba lleno de rencor y rabia contra todos los habitantes de la misma, pero también lleno de alegría y placer por llevarlos a todos a la muerte.

- Mira mi señor Jashin – dijo Hidan mientras reía completamente fuera de si – toma esta humilde ofrenda.

- Ahora todos ustedes saben la verdad – continuo Hidan mientas balanceaba sus brazos – ahora la verdadera paz esta con ustedes.

Pero Hidan vio como era atravesado por una espalda, sin embargo el continuaba riendo encantado por la masacre, giro lentamente y vio que su atacante era uno de los ancianos del consejo.

- ¡Wow! – dijo Hidan con sorpresa y sarcasmo – debo ser demasiado torpe en esto de matar, pasar por alto a un viejo imbécil.

- ¡Monstruo! – dijo el viejo al ver a Hidan con vida, aun con semejante herida - ¿Es que eres inmortal?

- ¡Oh, en serio! – dijo Hidan mientras se colocaba la mano en la frente y soltaba una carcajada – ¿Me lo juras?, ¿Me creerías que no me había dado cuenta?

La lluvia desapareció mientras los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaban el cuerpo de Hidan, que con un rápido movimiento hizo un pequeño corte en uno de los brazos del anciano que logro evitar un ataque mas profundo.

- La sangre es el medio – dijo Hidan en tono de ceremonia mientras llevaba la sangre del viejo a su boca – que ese sea el lazo que nos una y me permita llevarte al buen camino de la muerte.

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo el anciano mientras veía como la piel de Hidan se volvía negra y junto a unas marcas blancas que le daban la apariencia de un esqueleto - ¿Qué eres?

- Que mi dolor sea tu dolor – dijo Hidan continuando su ceremonia – que mi señor reciba tu muerte como mi ofrenda y me de su bendición para continuar.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – dijo el viejo mientras se preparaba para correr, mientras Hidan dibujaba un extraño símbolo bajo sus pies.

- En palabras simples – dijo Hidan mientras comenzaba a reír son un tono sádico – que esta a punto de llevarte el carajo viejo idiota.

Como pudo el anciano intento correr, pero un terrible dolor en su pierna izquierda lo hizo caer.

- ¿A que eso duele, verdad viejo? – dijo Hidan mientras se carcajeaba – lo se porque yo siento lo mismo.

El anciano miro como Hidan tenia un kunai clavado en la misma pierna que a el le dolía.

- ¿Qué tal se siente esto? – pregunto Hidan mientras giraba el kunai en la herida – apuesto que hace mucho no sentías esto.

Hidan continuaba riendo mientras se apuñalaba a si mismo, viendo como el anciano sufría con cada una de sus ideas, el verdadero significado del asesinato era ese, existía ese lazo, el dolor no causaba la muerte de una forma vacía.

- Mi matanza – dijo Hidan mientras reía como un loco – ¡Mía!, ¡Un regalo para ti mi señor Jashin!

Al final cuando el anciano había muerto por fin, fue clavado en una pared mientras Hidan se recostaba en el circulo que había dibujado, diciendo plegarias en un tono de voz que el solo podía escuchar, hasta que la mañana había llegado a la aldea, mostrando la terrible masacre que había causado, sin importar el genero o la edad, si la muerte era imparcial, ¿Por que la masacre no debía serlo?

Solo unos pocos afortunados continuaban vivos tratando de esconderse como podían de Hidan, quien los podía sentir a la perfección, pero el era caprichoso, la matanza provenía del deseo y el matar a lo que consideraba desechos no era para nada su definición de deseo.

- Supongo que después de esto ya no seré bienvenido – dijo Hidan riendo alegre mientras miraba su aldea por ultima vez –. De todas maneras no tenia intención de seguir aquí, ojala mi despedida les gustara.

- Pero la verdad es que – dijo Hidan mientras se sentía sumamente emocionado y suspiraba – la pase como nunca matando a estos imbéciles.

Hidan se alejaba de aldea que había masacrado, mientras silbaba lleno de alegría, completa alegría que superaba por mucho a la emoción que la mayoría tenia, tocaba el protector en su cuello jugando con el, pensando si debía desecharlo, pero mientras se detenía medito en que hacer – para que tirarlo – pensó Hidan mientras jugaba con el – me gusta como luce en el cuello, aunque... – tomando un kunai rasgo la placa de su protector, volviéndose un renegado - mucho mejor.

Varios meses pasaron, Hidan se dedicaba a honrar su culto por Jashin masacrando a cuantas personas podía, siendo feliz llevando la muerte y el dolor a los ignorantes, dejando salir por completo su verdadera naturaleza violenta sin ninguna restricción, sin ninguna cadena, totalmente libre.

Con su nueva misión, y como parte de su devoción al Señor de la Matanza, sus armas ahora eran muy diferentes, barras de color negro extensibles, y su principal símbolo una guadaña con tres hojas que representaban el homenaje de la muerte, su estrategia era de lo mas simple, asesinar a los que pudiera con la guadaña pues no seria digno si morían con un ataque tan lento, y herir a los demás que la pudieran esquivar para después "enseñarles" su verdad.

Una de sus posesiones mas importantes, era un collar que llevaba en el cuello, con la forma de un circulo con un triangulo en su interior que representaba la marca de Jashin.

Cuando Hidan recorría la frontera sur del País del Agua, en una de las costas, recibió una visita inusual, después de que había masacrado a un equipo de mineros que estaban trabajando ahi.

- ¿Tu eres Hidan? – dijo un ninja que salía de un tronco.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Hidan riendo irónicamente – y yo que decía que me miraba como un fenómeno, pero mírate eres toda una abominación, demonios olvide mi premio a lo mas extraño.

- Por tu amable actitud – dijo el extraño ninja actuando calmado – y ese collar, tú eres Hidan.

- ¡Guau! – dijo Hidan sarcástico provocando al otro ninja – hermoso e inteligente, seguro eres todo un rompecorazones.

- Vine a hacerte una invitación – dijo el ninja sin responder a las provocaciones de Hidan – pertenezco a una organización llamada Akatsuki y nuestro líder esta interesado en tus peculiares habilidades.

- No me interesa – dijo Hidan mientras le daba la espalda al ninja – no me gusta que los demás me den ordenes.

- Eres muy confiado para darme la espalda – dijo el ninja con algo de emoción – se muy bien que lo haces para provocarme pero, también se muy bien que no te podría matar.

- Hmm – dijo Hidan con decepción mientras volvía a darle la cara al ninja – parece que voy a tener que hacerle otra ofrenda a mi señor Jashin, al menos quiero saber a quien voy a matar.

- Mi nombre es Zetsu – dijo el ninja con otro tono de voz.

- Entonces Zetsu prepárate a morir – dijo Hidan mientras saltaba sobre Zetsu.

- Y si te ofreciera una mejor ofrenda para tu señor Jashin – dijo Zetsu usando ese nuevo tono de voz – te ofrezco la oportunidad de ofrendar un Jinchūriki.

- Digamos que digo que si – dijo Hidan frenando su ataque - ¿Tendría que obedecer a alguien, al pie de la letra?

- Solamente te necesitaríamos que estés en algunas reuniones – dijo Zetsu cambiando de voz – fuera de pedirte eso y que mates ninjas, no tienes mas obligaciones.

- Entonces estoy dentro – dijo Hidan pateando el suelo como si fuera un niño – pero no quiero que me engañen o me marcho.

- Es un trato – dijo Zetsu mientras le lanzaba un paquete a Hidan usando el primer tono de voz – tendrás que usar eso, el anillo va en el índice izquierdo.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Hidan quejándose – no llevo un día en esto y ya tengo que llevar un uniforme.

- Solamente es una capa – dijo Zetsu usando otro tono de voz – puedes vestir como desees, pero tanto la capa como el anillo son obligatorios.

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Hidan mostrando aun disgusto – y esto ¿Qué carajos es "Santai"?, ¿Es una especie de código?

- Solo úsalo – dijo Zetsu cambiando de nuevo su voz – de aquí debemos movernos a nuestra base.

- ¿Voy a tener que mostrar mi encanto al resto de los miembros? – dijo Hidan sonriendo.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la base únicamente Hidan fue el que entro. El lugar era enorme, no había ninguna otra persona, pero después de algunos pisos se topo con dos personas completamente diferentes uno era bajo, tenia un tono de grave, y parecía tener mal humor, el otro era mas alto con la apariencia de un joven le mostró la palma de su mano donde había una boca que le sacaba burlona la lengua, pero cuando apenas iba a molestarse en burlarse de ambos, el mas bajo le hizo una señal en silencio de que continuara su camino.

Hidan perdió el deseo de tratar de reírse de ellos, simplemente se encogió de hombros para subir al otro piso, en donde otra pareja apareció, nuevamente sus aspectos no parecían ordinarios, uno era normal pero de inmediato sintió que sus ojos eran aterradores, el otro un sujeto con una apariencia de pez, llevando un extraño artefacto en la espalda.

Ese extraño aspecto hizo que Hidan volviera a sentir deseos de burlarse de ese par, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

- Si pudiste llegar hasta este piso y pasaste por Sasori y Deidara – dijo el tipo con apariencia de pez – es porque mantuviste cerrada la boca, eres nuevo, y eres idiota, si quieres seguir al otro piso te recomiendo que mantengas la boca así y continúes.

Sin decir una palabra llego al siguiente piso donde solamente se encontraba un hombre, que parecía estar bastante mal humorado.

- Kakuzu, tu nuevo compañero acaba de llegar – dijo una voz que venia de unos altavoces en la habitación.

- Luce como un idiota – dijo molesto Kakuzu mientras miraba a Hidan.

- Es exactamente lo mismo que pensé yo al verte – dijo Hidan burlándose de Kakuzu.

- Escúchame chico – dijo Kakuzu sonando molesto – te doy la oportunidad de que te marches, antes de que te asesine.

- Vaya al parecer el viejo tiene coraje – dijo Hidan mientras reía lleno de burla.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar Kakuzu le atravesó el pecho con su mano, la cual le había lanzado, con ayuda de unos extraños hilos negros que parecían venas, pues dejando de lado el increíble dolor producido por la herida, sintió como los hilos palpitaban en su interior.

- La próxima vez escojan un compañero que de preferencia no muera la primera vez que lo ataque, este ni siquiera trato de esquivarme – dijo Kakuzu mientras reacomodaba su mano – y de ser posible que sea menos estúpido que este, de todos este ha sido el peor.

- ¿Por qué la gente comienza a hablar mal de los muertos? – dijo Hidan mientras reía adolorido.

- Interesante – dijo Kakuzu mientras volvía a atacar a Hidan esta vez atravesando su estomago derribándolo.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto duele esto? – dijo Hidan mientras se ponía de pie llamando mas la atención de Kakuzu.

- Así que un inmortal – dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndose a la voz que venia de los altavoces – hay historias de algunos locos de una secta rara de bestias violentas que tienen esa habilidad, además por el protector que lleva es de la antigua Aldea de las Aguas Termales, así que imagino que es el maniático que masacro su aldea.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Hidan son sarcasmo – me siento honrado de que alguien me conozca.

- Cierra la boca o… - dijo Kakuzu molesto.

- ¿O qué? – dijo Hidan provocando a Kakuzu – vas a matarme, ¡wow debes ser el primero que me dice eso!

La discusión entre ambos continuo, hasta que en un extraño cambio de escenario los dos decidieron trabajar juntos, Hidan miraba las posibilidades de tener a alguien a quien fastidiar mientras llevaba a cabo su trabajo, y Kakuzu tenia ahí la solución a su problema de compañero, era estúpido, irreverente, molesto pero era el único que podría permanecer con el.

Cumplía el requisito más grande de todos, así que ambos decidieron formar una extraña sociedad que por el momento parecía llenar varios de los deseos de ambos.

Los dos partieron a lo que seria su primer misión juntos, ambos caminaban despreocupados Hidan se mantenía tras la espalda de Kakuzu, mientras tarareaba por momentos algunos fragmentos de melodías, haciendo que este le hiciera callar, causándole molestia.

- ¿Sabes algo Kakuzu? – dijo Hidan burlón, intentando provocar a su compañero – un día me vas a matar de aburrimiento.


End file.
